gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
CZ 75
The CZ 75 is a semi-automatic pistol made by Česká Zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZUB) in the Czech Republic and originally introduced in 1975. It is one of the original wonder nines featuring a staggered-column magazine, all-steel construction, and hammer forged barrels. Design details The CZ 75 is a short recoil operated, locked breech pistol. Most models have the capability of being fired single and double action and feature a frame-mounted manual safety. Some recent models have a decocking lever in place of the manual safety. Starting in the late 80s, all CZ 75s are now made with firing pin blocks, designated by the letter B (as in CZ 75B). Unlike most other semi-auto pistols, the slide rides inside the frame rails rather than outside similar to the SIG P210. This provides a very tight slide-to-frame fit, very good barrel lock-up and contributes to good accuracy. The CZ-75 was also one of the first high capacity 9mm pistols that had a manual safety, after the Browning Hi-Power. This allows the CZ-75 to be carried with the hammer back, ready for use just by switching the safety off, a configuration known as condition one. Both frame and slide are high quality castings. The barrel is of traditional land and groove rifling, 6 groove, with a higher than standard rate of twist (1 in 9.7). Jeff Cooper, long-time advocate of the Colt M1911, hailed it as the best-designed double-action autoloader available. It has become one of the most popular pistols of its class. Česká Zbrojovka claims it is in service with "more Governments, Militaries, Police and Security agencies than any other pistol in the world."CZ web site Production Originally designed for export, the CZ 75 entered mass production in 1976. The CZ 75 was not widely available in the U.S. until 1993, when Action Arms began importing it. CZ-USA is now the primary/sole distributor of the weapon in the United States. Variants CZ variants of the CZ 75 include: ;CZ 75 :The original CZ 75, easily identified by the curved trigger guard and spur hammer. ;CZ 75B :Second-generation CZ 75 with internal firing pin safety, squared-off trigger guard, and ring Hammer. ;CZ 85 :A completely ambidextrous CZ 75 variant. ;CZ 85B :Second-generation version of the CZ 75B. ;CZ 75 Compact :A standard CZ 75 with a slightly shortened grip and 3.9 inch barrel. There is now a version available chambered for the .40 S&W. ;CZ 75D PČR Compact :Very compact - similar to the P-01 in size, but lacks an M3 rail frame and features a smaller muzzle point and snag free sights. It also has a decocker lever in the place of the safety ("D" stands for Decocker). A popular choice for a carry weapon, known for its inherent accuracy and weight distribution. It is issued to the PČR(Policie České Republiky, or "Czech Republic state police"). ;CZ 75B SA :A CZ 75 which has a single action trigger mechanism and a drop free magazine. It is available chambered for 9 mm or .40 S&W. ;CZ 75 P-01 :A CZ 75BD Compact variant intended for law enforcement use, with an aluminum alloy frame, firing-pin Block, Decocker and an under-barrel accessory rail. It is the new standard-issue weapon for the PČR since 2001. It is one of the few (if not only) NATO classified handguns that is available to the public without modifications. It received NATO certification after undergoing extensive testing. Its NATO Stock Number (NSN) is 1005-16-000-8619.[http://www.cz-usa.com/media_releases.php?m=4&msgid=37 CZUSA CZ P-01 gets NATO approval (Press release)] ;CZ 75 SP-01/SP-01 Tactical :Similar to the P-01 with accessory rail, but with all-steel construction and utilizing the full-size frame and slide as well as incorporating extended-capacity 19 round magazines. It is available with an ambidextrous manual safety (SP-01) or with an ambidextrous decocker (SP-01 Tactical). Used in the 2005 IPSC World Shoot XIV by World Champions Adam Tyc and Angus Hobdell (1st and 3rd place respectively in the production division). ;CZ 75 SP-01 Shadow :New generation of CZ 75 SP-01 pistol especially adapted according to suggestions as proposed by users from Law Enforcement, Military and Police communities worldwide, with an additional input from the Team CZ shooters Angus Hobdell and Adam Tyc. Based on the SP-01, it has no firing pin block resulting in improved trigger travel. It also features a slightly reshaped grip and safety, a “weaker” recoil spring for easier loading, and fiber optic front sight and tactical “Novak style” rear sight. ;CZ 75 Compact .40 :Version similar to P-01 with accessory rail, but chambered in .40 S&W, and utilizing a steel instead of alloy frame. In place of P-01's decocker is an ambidextrous manual safety. Magazine capacity is 10 rounds. ;CZ 75 Standard IPSC :A CZ 75 variant designed specifically for IPSC competition with extended grip, single-action trigger, heavy-duty free-falling magazines, and an enlarged magazine well. Now replaced by the CZ 75 Tactical Sport, available in 9x19mm (20 rounds) or .40 S&W (16 rounds). ;CZ 75 Champion :A competition version designed for Open Class IPSC competition, with three port compensator, adjustable trigger, extended magazine release, ambidextrous safeties, fully adjustable sights and two-tone finish, with blued slide and satin nickel frame. ;CZ 2075 RAMI :A subcompact version of the CZ 75 intended for concealed carry. Features a 3 inch barrel, aluminum frame and low-profile Night Sights. Available in 9x19mm or .40 S&W, with standard magazine capacities of 10 (9 mm) and 8 (.40 S&W) rounds, respectively. An optional 14-round magazine is available for the 9 mm version with extensions. ;CZ 75BD :A variant of the now-common CZ 75B (B standing for firing pin Block) with a decocker replacing the traditional manual safety. (D stands for Decocker). This variant is quickly becoming the most common of the CZ 75B models, due to the additional safety the Decocker safety provides. ;CZ 75 Kadet :A .22 LR calibre version of the CZ 75. Features a steel frame, 4.9 inch barrel, adjustable 3-dot sights, and a 10-round single-column magazine. It is available as either a complete gun or as a slide/barrel assembly and magazine kit to fit onto a standard CZ 75B frame. Weighs 2.38 lbs kg. ;CZ 75 FULL AUTO :A selective-fire variant introduced in 1992 intended for law enforcement and military use. One distinguishing characteristic of earlier models is its longer compensated barrel although later models may have a standard barrel. An extra magazine can be attached to the front to act as a makeshift foregrip. Clones *JSL (Hereford) Ltd Spitfire *Dornaus and Dixon Bren Ten *IMI Jericho 941 *ITM AT-88 *Tanfoglio TZ-75, T-90, and T-95 *Norinco NZ-75 *Sphinx Systems M2000 *Springfield P9 *Sarsılmaz Kılınç 2000 *Renato Gamba G90 *EAA Witness Elite Gold *Canik55 Pirhana, Shark *ArmaLite AR-24 Service use Česká Zbrojovka claims the CZ 75 and variants are in service with "more Governments, Militaries, Police and Security agencies than any other pistol in the world". It is known to be in service with: *Czech Republic See also *CZ 97B, a similar weapon by the same company chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge References External links *Ceska Zbrojovka official website *CZ-USA official website *Concealed Carry Magazine review of the CZ 75 P-01 *CZ 75 B Shooting Range Video and Review *CZ 75 at Modern Firearms & Ammunition *The CZ 75 SP-01 and 18 of its closest associates *Handloading and the CZ 2075 Category:Pistols